


The Red, Red Heart

by acedtheblondetest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedtheblondetest/pseuds/acedtheblondetest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there is always more going on beneath the surface. A collection of Keith-centric Sheith drabbles as they come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red, Red Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I have a habit of writing random, character emotions centric drabbles occasionally just to get all my thoughts and feels for them out hAHAHA.

Instinct is all sudden bursts of flame in his chest or flashes of color in his head. It's the constant low thrum of something burning and charged just below the surface - makes his fingers and his brain tingle all the time like their nerve endings are always on the high stimulation setting. It never shuts off.

People call him restless, and he would not call them wrong per se - but there is a sense of comfort to it at times. It's what has kept him alive. A sort of old friend that's been there for as long as you could remember and before that. You don't quite know if you even really like them that much, only that they're THERE and they always have been. It helps you as much as it hurts you - a neutral force you could not imagine life without. A universal truth occupying the same tier as gravity itself in your reality.

A silent in cohesive words or even fully comprehensible feelings force prodding him. The almost uncomfortable scratches digging into his brain, the back of his throat telling him to look further, to widen his search, to explore deeper in those caves. Never a WHY just - the bone deep NEED for it.

Sometimes it eats him from the inside out until he's almost numb to it. It's there all the time so it's the normal - it's the status quo so why should he not portray calm? He is. He is calm in the white noise.

Calm until he isn't because it drowns absolutely everything else out. Graduating, receiving his license and setting out on his lifelong goal, it all falls away into the dark recesses of logic kept back by the monster that is his instinct. It rears it's head with such a fury the moment he comes across the channel that is chattering about Shiro. So much so that even he is surprised by it once passed.

Nothing else in the world matters until Shiro is found and Shiro is safe. Not trouble with the government, not losing any chance of graduating from the garrison, not dying - none of it. His mouth goes dry and his ears go eerily silent because like a sun collapsing in on itself into a blackhole the instinct is all engulging until it's concentrating down into a single, finite point, bottomless pit in his chest. A vacuum that consumes everything else in it's wake until it's the only thing remaining.


End file.
